The Night is for Hunting
by xXxthe.endxXx
Summary: Slaying Vampires doesn't seem so great when Kaema finds two Vampires wanting to put his killing spree at an end.Oraca and her twin sister Alae are ready to fight to the bitter end,but soon they find out he's not just a Slayer,but one of the two's soulmate
1. Watch out

This is my first Fan Fic, I hope it's alright. Sorry nothing has exactly happened right now, I'm trying to make it move fast, but I've never really been to good with that.

I hope you enjoy. .

* * *

Kaema sighed, thoughts wizzing through his head as he walked briskly down an alleyway. The drumstick in his left hand was slightly tinted with a crimson colour of dried blood, obviously having been used a couple of times on a Vampire. The hockey mask he wore was battered and scratched, but still in good condition, a few or more so blows from a super human being.

His green and yellow hair was jutting above his mask, slightly falling around the hard plastic. It was slightly long, longer than it use to be, and messy with a slight look of just getting out of bed. His pale blue eyes landed on his next slay, the Vampire bending over its most recent victim. Kaema frowned, his brow furrowing beneath his mask as he drew his dagger, the sides of the metal wooden. His thumb brushed what appeared to be a button, one when pushed, the wooden sides of the blade would fly out, imbedding the dagger in the stabbed, and hopefully it would be near the heart. But if not, he always had his faithful drumstick at hand.

Kaema stood still for a moment, twisting his drumstick so the crimson tinted end would face himself. With stealth the way he walked didn't show, he jumped into a sprint forward, dagger outstretched, he lunged at the Vampire, his dagger stabbing through the heart. He didn't need to press the button this time, the wooden edges of the blade doing their job just as well.

"You just had your last meal." He muttered, pulling his dagger free from the body. The Vampire was dead, that much was obvious, as he cleaned the blood off his dagger on its shirt. Kaema sheathed the weapon and stuck his drumstick in the pocket of his black cargos, getting ready to drag the already mummifying body into an alleyway for the next person who came to dump their rubbish near there to find.

* * *

Alae hissed, watching the Slayer below her apartment building drag the obviously male Vampire into an alley. Her chestnut brown hair fell in waves of shining locks around her perfect face as she removed the hair tie holding it up, glaring down at Kaema with obvious disgust and hatred.

"I don't know how they could kill our kind." She spoke, but who to was not obvious.

"What?" A feminine voice asked. A door closed as the body the voice belonged to walked in. She looked exactly the same as Alae, her petite and stark frame, long brown hair, green eyes. But of course, they had differences that didn't include appearances. This one, Oraca, was strong in telepathy, but Alae was the born fighter.

"Slayers, I just don't get how they could kill our kind." Alae told her twin sister, turning to roll her eyes.

"Well, they have a hatred for us." Oraca begun, obviously missing that it was not a question. Alae hissed, walking away from the window. She grabbed a black leather coat of the couch and threw her sister the crimson version.

"Come on; let's go show him what the race really is made out of." She smirked, opening the door to the hallway outside while putting her coat on. Oraca sighed, following her sister and grabbing the two sheaths from beside the door.

"Don't forget these." She said, throwing her sister the two sheathed katanas. "You don't know how good he might be." She added, putting her own crimson coat on. Alae caught the two sheathes, clipping them both on opposite sides of her belt.

"You're right, best to be sure."


	2. Two on one? No fair!

Alae cursed as she made her way down the dilapidating stairs, practically jumping down three flights.

The katana swords at her sides slapped her thighs as she dashed out the door, Oraca on her heels.

_Wait up!_ Oraca hissed into her sister's mind as Alae turned a corner.

_I'm not waiting for you, he's already moving! _Alae hissed in replied, drawing her two swords to catch Kaema's attention.

But Kaema had already heard the two, dagger once more in hand.

"Shit." He muttered, seeing the two Vampires beyond his hockey mask as he turned.

"So you're the slayer who's been hunting my people down in this area." Alae spoke, not caring if it wasn't something she would usually had done.

"Well, it hasn't always been just me." Kaema muttered, knowing the Vampire could hear, but he involuntarily spoke. He shifted, flexing his fingers around the hilt of his dagger. Alae smirked, stepping forward, katanas brandished with threatening skill.

"You've forced me into action." Alae said, mocking an apologetic tone. "And now, you're going to pay for the lives you've taken." She added, lunging forward with one katana blade facing back towards herself, one facing towards Kaema. Kaema blinked, receiving a moment warning to step left to dodge her attack, dagger slashing at her upper arm. Alae suppressed a yelp in protest as the metal and wood blade sliced the skin of her bicep, the crimson liquid of life dripping down from her new scar-to-be. Oraca stood back and watched, her mind searching for faults in his tactics to help her sister. She blinked, opening her mouth slightly and contacted her sister via telepathy.

_He'll step right next slash you go for, _she said as Kaema stepped right three seconds later, dodging the first swipe from Alae, but the second beck swipe made contact. He suppressed his own cry of pain as the blade slashed across his black shirt, ripping the fabric and tearing his skin. Blood filled the crevasse of the wound, pain scorching his chest as Kaema fought the urge to double over and leave himself open to another attack. Alae smirked, taking this moment as an opportunity to sheath one of her katanas and get a grasp on his shoulder. She did so, turning him around so his back was against her chest, sword against his throat.

"You're a silly one." She hissed seductively into his ear, causing him to grasp the situation and try to wriggle free. "No, I wouldn't do that." Alae laughed, pressing the cold, smooth metal of the sword against his jugular. Kaema ceased his struggle, one hand against his chest to try and stem the blood flow and the other holding onto his dagger, thinking of a possible way to get out of this predicament. Alae shifted her grip, moving her hand to the other shoulder. Kaema bit his lip, trying hard to suppress another cry in pain as she squeezed his chest. Alae smirked once more, her hand sliding down to his bicep. She tightened her grip, little finger brushing against his bare skin for the first time.

That was when it all changed. She didn't see it coming, nor did her sister, and Kaema was perhaps oblivious that the principle existed.

Life for the three would never be the same from here on.

**Miss Mary Lou- Thanks for reviewing. And no, you're not just stupid, he _does _occasionally kill Vampires with his wooden drumstick – yes, the kind you play drums with-, it's sort of like a stake, but not as pointy and thick. . ** **And I agree, Alae _is _strange, but then again, why would I make every character perfect? . I loved reading your review, made me laugh, which is pretty hard to do.**

**Moonjava- I'm glad you liked it, so here's another chapter. .**


End file.
